100 years
by johnliz4ever
Summary: Maybe I’ll come back in a hundred years. See if you’ve settled down yet. DoctorJack. Sequel to Alone


Spoilers: Everything for Torchwood and Doctor Who including Finale speculation  
Pairing: Jack/Ten, Jack/Martha, Gwen/Jack  
Summery: Maybe I'll come back in a hundred years. See if you've settled down yet  
Note: Could say that this is a sequel to Alone but you don't need to have read it in order to understand this.  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine.

The TARDIS landed on the rift in Cardiff once more. The Doctor had managed to modify the TARDIS just enough so that it didn't see Jack as a threat. It was still a bit jumpy but it allowed him to be on board.

Jack opened the door of the TARDIS and stepped out into the sun and blue skies. Jack closed his eyes and looked towards the sun, smiling. He couldn't believe everything had worked out, it was incredible.

Martha stepped out after him followed by the Doctor. Jack turned round to Martha and smirked  
"Martha Jones. You are an incredible woman"

Martha giggled slightly

"We couldn't have done with without you….could we Doctor?"

The Doctor turned his attention back to them and shrugged

"Oh…we-ll…I suppose he did help a little"

Jack shook his head and pointed his finger at the Doctor

"I saved your ass and you know it"

The Doctor shrugged

"Oh maybe just a little bit"

Jack smirked as the Doctor looked past him, there was somebody running towards them at incredible speed

"Friend of yours Jack?"

Jack turned round and smiled as he saw Gwen running towards them. When she reached him, Gwen wrapped her arms around him, hugging him to within an inch of his infinite life. Jack picked her up and spun her around slightly. Gwen pressed her lips against his and kissed him deeply before pulling away and talking

"God Jack…we thought you'd gone. One minute you were there and then the next you were gone…Then all hell broke loose in the Himalayas and when we came back you still weren't back but then I was in your office and I heard that weird noise. The one I heard when you were taken away and I knew…I knew it had to be you. God it's been months Jack"

Jack continued to hug her,

"Is everybody okay?"

Gwen nodded

"Tosh got hurt but she's fine"

Jack nodded and then he heard his name shouted in the distance, he looked behind Gwen to see three figures running towards him. Jack smiled as they surrounded him, hugging and kissing him, welcoming him back to them

"Oh Toshiko honey…are you okay?"

Jack placed his hand gently on the plaster that protected Tosh's arm

"I'm fine. It's just a break"

Jack hugged her gently before moving onto Owen.  
Tosh looks behind the group to the man and woman standing watching them. She's struck for a moment, something about the man seems…familiar…but she can't figure out what. The man just nods at her slowly.

Jack, after he's finally released from the clutches of his friends and work colleagues, turns to the Doctor and smiles.

"Martha, Doctor…this is Torchwood."

The Doctor nods slowly, still not one hundred percent sure if Jack working for Torchwood is the right thing.

"Guys…this is Martha Jones and the Doctor"

Tosh's eyes widen in realisation.

"Of course"

Jack turns to her, slightly confused but she smiles quickly and shakes her head

"Nothing important"

Jack turns back round to the Doctor and smiles

"Thank you for the ride Doctor…but you got the wrong time"

The Doctor held up his hands in protest.

"Hey…you wanted Cardiff and you wanted 2007 and that's what you got"

The Doctor looked at Tosh

"It is 2007 right?"

Tosh nodded quickly and the Doctor smirked

"See?"

Jack shook his head

"Well…you are a couple of months out"

The Doctor shook his head in disbelief

"Time travel Jacky…it's not an exact science. You should know that."

The Doctor turned to Martha and smiled

"Well we better be going…places to go, people to see…that sort of thing"

Jack smirked and turned to Martha. He stepped in close to her.

"Martha Jones. It was a pleasure. An Absolute pleasure"

Martha smiled in embarrassment

"Thank you Jack…for my Family. For everything. Thank you"

Jack nodded and closed the distance between them. Kissing her gently before swooping her down in a 'Hollywood Kiss'

"Stop it"

The Doctor's voice was strong but playful as Jack raised Martha back up and touched her cheek gently.  
He then walked over to the Doctor, his smirk dropping

"At least this time I get a goodbye"

The Doctor rubbed his forehead and sighed

"Jack I'm sorry about that…If…I explained Jack"

Jack nodded.

"I know."

Jack looked at the people standing around them and then back to the Doctor, slowly he tilted his head towards the right and the Doctor nodded. The two of them walked off away from the others until they were out of ear shot.  
Jack looked down at his feet before looking up at the Doctor

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Oh…Jacky…who's know. I don't…Maybe… Maybe tomorrow…maybe a year…maybe I'll come back in a hundred years. See if you've settled down yet"

Jack smirked and chuckled slightly

"Not likely"

The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…you're probably right"

Jack chuckled for a moment longer before becoming serious

"You were wrong Doctor…when you said that the only man I'd be happy with was myself…you were wrong"

The Doctor moaned slightly and shook his head

"I'm not a man Jack"

Jack smirked slightly

"Well you've fooled me"

The Doctor shook his head again

"You know what I mean Jack. I'm a traveller…I'm a Timelord… I'm different then you. I might look human…might be able to even act like one of you, oh… now there's a scary thought…but I'm not…"

Jack rubbed his forehead and sighed

"Don't feel like giving it a shot then?"

The Doctor shook his head

"Afraid not Jacky boy"

Jack nodded and held out his hand…

"Well then…Doctor"  
The Doctor placed his hand on the inside of Jack's arm, just under his elbow and nodded

"Captain"

Jack rubbed the material at Doctor's elbow and sighed

"100 years then?"

The Doctor nodded

"A 100 years… I'm looking forward to it already. Have the tea ready"

Jack chuckled was about to head back to the others when the Doctor stopped him and pulled him into a hug. The two hugged for a couple of minutes. Jack burying his head into the Doctor's neck just to be closer to him. They eventually pulled away and after a moment of looking awkwardly at each other and wishing they could say more, they walked back to the group they'd left a few moments earlier.

The Doctor nodded at Martha and smiled

"Well…off we go again"

Martha nodded slowly and turned back to Jack.

"Thank you again Jack"

Jack nodded

"Don't forget to write"

Martha nodded and headed back into the TARDIS, this was hurting her more than she thought it would. The Doctor then turned to Jack and his friends

"Is it really different Jack?"

Jack nodded firmly

"I swear to you it is"

The Doctor nodded

"Then keep up the good work…Goodbye Jack"

"Goodbye Doctor"

The Doctor smiled before turning into the TARDIS. Jack walked backwards away from the vessel and motioned for his friends to do the same…they all watched in amazement as the TARDIS disappeared from view and nobody in the street even noticed.  
Gwen turned to Jack

"Was that…who I think it was…the right kind of Doctor?"

Jack didn't answer, he just started to walk away from them,

"So Tosh…tell me what's been happening. I want to know who caused that broken arm"

Tosh began to walk after him but stopped when she heard a noise. Jack carried on walking until he heard his name

"Jack?"

Jack turned round and was met immediately by the lips of The Doctor.  
Jack, for perhaps the first time in his life was taken completely off guard and it took him a moment to register what was happening as the Doctor kissed him deeply.

Jack didn't know how long this kiss lasted but it wasn't long enough. Eventually they pulled apart and the Doctor licked his lips, swallowed hard and then placed his hands on Jack's shoulders.

"100 years…?"

Jack nodded

"That's what you said"

The Doctor nodded

"Try 100 days first….yep…100 days"

Jack smiled and kissed the Doctor very lightly on the lips.

"Don't forget about me"

The Doctor matched Jack's smile.

"I never did forget about you…everyday I thought about…Anyway…better be going…things, people, places…promised Martha I'd show her Phodamia"

Jack's face lit up in familiarity

"World of opportunity"

"Exactly…we'll never get there"

Jack nodded

"Not with you navigational skills"

"I resent that"

The Doctor smirked none the less before nodding one last time and turning round. He walked the short distance to the TARDIS and stepped inside. A moment later the TARDIS disappeared…this time for good

"Goodbye Doctor"

The End.


End file.
